


Sunshine eyes

by Akifall



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Spoilers for P5RAkira fell into a deep depression after losing Goro- five years ago.Then one morning he notices a little girl- and her eyes are the same ones that haunt him nearly every night.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Sunshine eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please note in this Goro is trans-male 
> 
> this was just a quick write so I'm sorry if it feels really rushed thanks for taking the time to read!

Detective prince, serial Killer, female, male- none of that mattered to Akira Kurusu. All he wanted was Akechi Goro to be safe within his arms- loved, cherished and protected from everyone that could do him wrong.

It didn't matter back then when Goro revealed another secret to him- it didn't matter- because Akira was in love with his soul. 

In the dream world where Goro was meant to be dead, they made love that final night, grabbing each other like lifelines. The heat that night felt like an inferno, one that Akira would gladly let swallow and consume him. 

When the dream ended and Goro was gone- Akira's heart turned to ice. He began to slowly but surely lose contact with the other Phantom Thieves, and none of them bar Futuba and Sojiro had bothered to make contact, Morgana had even lost the ability to communicate with him.

He became just another cog in society- taking a desk job that required no real skills. The pay was rubbish, the hours were long, but Akira let this grey lifestyle engulf him- his life losing any trace of color that came with it. 

But that all changed when he met her.

It had been five years since they last met. Akira had woken up early to make the traffic. He gathered all his documents together, slamming the old buckles down on his dodgy briefcase like he did every day, and making sure Morgana had enough fresh food until he got back.  
It had been raining that morning, large puddles scattered here and there and the train had been late due to a powercut somewhere down the line.

Akira had just got the text when he out into the open, his workplace was out of commission due to the power cut and so today he'd be given a rare paid day off.

He sighed, staring at the building traffic in front of him- cars crammed in lines and honks rising with the sound of pissed off complaints. He checked his phone, still too early to catch the next train back. 

At this point, he noticed a little girl standing to the side of him- staring up at the sky with a smile. He looked up and saw a rainbow- it was odd seeing multiple colors all at once and when he turned to the little girl she was already speeding off down the side alley. Akira thought nothing of it and turned to look away but then she spun and laughed, her yellow hood dropping to reveal her face. 

Akira clutched his chest- the ice beginning to split. He had tried every day not to think of Goro Akechi, he tried to fall out of love. But his dreams did not listen, nearly every night they'd be together- their hands intertwined as they stared out at the burning horizon and Goro's eyes had shined as bright as the sun. 

So Akira knew those eyes on that little girl quite well. He began to run after her- rainwater splashing up his black slacks and drenching his socks. The little girl was further away- running towards someone and hugging the bottom of their legs- and Akira felt like the tie he wore was suddenly a noose- strangling him as he watched the person dip down and smile at the little girl. 

It was Goro- it was... really him.

Akira felt the tears run down his cheeks- heat melting the ice rapidly and suddenly his briefcase split open and paper lifted up in the air.

Goro looked to him then- paper dancing around them and Akira ran straight through it- throwing his briefcase to the side and embracing this beautiful man. 

"Goro." He breathed- and Akechi just stood there- eyes widening as his memories came back to him in that instant.

Their daughter stared down at an unusual clear puddle in front of them- they looked like a family.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Goro's side of the story
> 
> After P5R he woke up with no memories but found out he was pregnant- he decided to keep the child and tried to move on with his life- he always felt he was missing something.


End file.
